


stain my soul

by acastle



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Demons, Childe/Sire Bond(s), Dirty Talk, M/M, Mentions of kitten play, Minor Byun Baekhyun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Rough Sex, Slight BDSM tendencies, Threesome - M/M/M, X-EXO Inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:40:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21713194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acastle/pseuds/acastle
Summary: “Baekhyun tells me you two are eyeing someone,” he says, smirk coloring his voice as well.Jongin’s eyes shoot open, much more awake, and he stares at the two of them, “What? To sire?”Chanyeol raises his chin, bottom lip pouting out defiantly as he says, “What about it?” He says it confidently, though Sehun bows his head a little, his cheeks pinking and feeling a little guilty.(Chanyeol and Sehun are modern demons kind of, maybe, in love with their Music Theory professor.)
Relationships: Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Oh Sehun, Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 38
Kudos: 292





	stain my soul

**Author's Note:**

> don't send to anyone involved.
> 
> fully inspired by x-exo, wherein I created a universe where some of them are demons, who claim other creatures (whether human, vampire, werewolf, fellow demons, etc.), and "siring," kind of like vampires biting into humans and making new vampires and those new vampires in turn are quite clingy to their sires. it's kind of confusing and tbh it didn't make sense to me either as I was writing bc I really just wrote this bc I wanted xiuchanhun sm*t I'm sorry. so siring in the context of this fic = bond + claim kind of situation, like a big old demon harem.
> 
> important to mention that all sex is consensual but there are of course the accompanying warnings of hiding true identities (bc they're demons lol).

“You’re awake? Before lunch time?” Yixing asks them, humming and staying still as Baekhyun licks at his face, taking time to trace the cuts along his cheekbone. 

“What’s it to you?” Sehun huffs, blinking blearily in the morning light, taking Yixing’s cup of coffee because he’s being annoying in the early hour, and Baekhyun is nibbling at his bottom lip and pulling it into his mouth, making Yixing chuckle and straight up shove his hand down the back of Baekhyun’s pants. 

They’re a weird sire-sired pair, Yixing asking for the strangest requests, and Baekhyun, the openly kinky shit he is, always quivers at his Master’s every word and is always quick to consent. Sucking toes, licking armpits, the usual for them. It’s been a few months, since Yixing had brought him back to their little brothel-not-brothel, freshly sired, and aside from the occasional (frequent) incidents where they fuck in the apartment’s common areas and leave messes of unspeakable debauchery, he’s been a fun, lively addition to their group. It helps that he’s a freshly turned evil incarnate, several decades younger than Sehun himself. 

“Go wake up Nini, let’s go out for breakfast,” Yixing smiles at Baekhyun, who grins, nips at his mouth at gets off his lap to go wake up Jongin, their other roommate. Jongin has insisted on staying a free devil-spirit for the next decade after his last breakup, teaching dance classes and choreographing for some idols groups and dancing with zumba classes in the parks for fun, living a surprisingly pure life for an unholy being.

“Want to join us, Hunnie?” Yixing asks him. Truthfully, Yixing always means  _ business  _ when it comes to breakfast. Pancake buffet with unlimited plates of bacon and ramen bowls with endless refills, and it’s highly tempting. 

But, Sehun would only wake up at this hour for a specific reason, something even better than cake in breakfast-palatable form.

“No, thank you, Yixing daddy,” an arm curls around Sehun’s chest, pulling him back to a warm body. “We’re going to class.”

“Class?” Jongin is coming into the room then, hair in a laughable state and his eyes barely open, flash of almost neon blue irises unwilling to wake up, Baekhyun bouncing with his hands around Jongin’s. “Like. School?”

“Yep,” Chanyeol then replies, grinning, leaning down and turning Sehun’s head to kiss him a good morning, his tongue licking into his mouth almost immediately. 

“What class?” Jongin asks, at the same time Yixing says, “You two are just as bad as we are, and you’re not even sired to each other.”

“Music Theory at eleven,” Chanyeol answers Jongin, and Sehun replies to Yixing, “Please, we’ve never eaten things out of each other’s belly buttons, you two are the  _ worst.” _

“Oh yeah, that happened,” Jongin sniffs, and looks at Baekhyun, asking him, “Isn’t that where your rash came from?”

Baekhyun doesn’t answer, blinking at all of them, and they know it’s not because he’s embarrassed; there’s no hint of shyness on his face, and Baekhyun is completely the shameless type. He looks to Yixing, who smiles, gesturing for him to come over, and he ambles to him right away, getting on his lap and resuming licking his face. 

“You’re doing great, baby,” he says, and then it all makes fucking sense because Baekhyun  _ meows,  _ purrs and pawing his way under Yixing’s shirt.

“Must you do sex things this early in the day?” Sehun asks them, and Yixing just smirks.

“Of course. The payoff tonight will be a very, very,  _ very good  _ reward for my kitten,” he says, and Baekhyun whimpers, purring again as he tries to burrow himself into Yixing’s body, moaning when Yixing carefully thumbs along the cut running across his face, kissing under the line and soothing the eternal wound with his tongue. 

“Why are you going to school?” Jongin says, mostly unphased by their display, a testament to how often they get nasty. “Trying to get smart after all this time? I don’t think we’ll ever get any more intelligent, doesn’t matter how many centuries we’ve been alive or how many times we go to uni.”

“Why such little faith in us, Jongin,” Sehun says, pouting at him, and he doesn’t need to look to know Chanyeol is giving him the same look too, always lethal, regardless if he has his evil eyes on. 

Yixing looks at them curiously, palming Baekhyun’s ass, turning to look at him when Baekhyun butts his head against his chin gently, his eyes blinking slowly. Yixing tilts his head, trying to decipher Baekhyun’s stares and meowing, and they really must be soulmates of some sort or shit, together forever in mutual kink fulfillment and whatever, because his eyes widen, understanding what Baekhyun is trying to tell him, and he smirks as he turns to look at them. 

“Baekhyun tells me you two are eyeing someone,” he says, smirk coloring his voice as well. 

Jongin’s eyes shoot open, much more awake, and he stares at the two of them, “What? To sire?”

Chanyeol raises his chin, bottom lip pouting out defiantly as he says, “What about it?” He says it confidently, though Sehun bows his head a little, his cheeks pinking and feeling a little guilty. 

“We made a pact,” Jongin whines at them. “The three of us, we said we’d never sire, no human or night creature or even another devil incarnate, we said!”

“We made that pact over that wine you bought two centuries ago. That stuff was  _ toxic,  _ so whatever our delirious and half-dead-”

“Well, more half-dead than usual,” Sehun says under his breath.

“-Selves said at that time was never binding,” Chanyeol says, continuing naturally, but Sehun raises his head then, frowning at Chanyeol, and looking apologetically at Jongin.

“We’re sorry,” he says, holding out his hands to take Jongin’s, grasping them tightly even as Jongin pouts at them, the cuts on his lips all the more pronounced. “But. You  _ have _ to see him, Nini. Then you’d  _ get it.” _

“But you two have each other,” Jongin says.

“Yes, and we’re doing this,  _ together,”  _ Chanyeol says, giving him a little smile. 

Shun and Chanyeol, by demon standards, are a strange pairing, in that they aren’t sired to each other, have no plans to sire each other, but they’re very much together, have been for almost a century now; they’re equal and modern and they don’t believe in being masters of someone just for shits and because they can be. They’ve always found it to be kind of archaic. And, truthfully, there is a gentle purity they treasure in being in love and staying together because they believe and trust in each other, and not because they’re tied to each other for life. 

Prior to Baekhyun joining them this year, they’ve known each other for a long time, and have lived together, drifting from place to place throughout the decades. But the three of them especially, he and Chanyeol and Jongin, were the trio of relatively young demons, content to live lfe and eat souls with no attachment and fuck and not be tempted to sire anyone.

Until the beginning of the autumn season, that is.

“Must be an  _ angel,  _ if he made you two want to finally claim someone,” Yixing says, running his hand down Baekhyun’s spin, over and over. “When did you first see him?”

“We were having coffee in Hani’s new cafe a few months ago,” Sehun tells them, “we wanted to try the secret menu Black Demon flat white-”

“Amazing, not too sweet, just the right amount of Essence of Agony,” Chanyeol adds.

“Where’d she get that?” 

“White men who deserved it,” he answers, and Jongin and Yixing nod approvingly.

“-And in comes this  _ ethereal,  _ gorgeous man, bespectacled and tiny and bundled up in the biggest jacket and I’ve never wanted to suck a human dick so badly before,” Sehun sighs, and Chanyeol hums dreamily next to him. “Ordering a tall Nitro Drip Cold Brew and a chocolate mocha cookie to go.”

“We followed him out, we couldn’t help it,” Chanyeol says, “It’s like we were entranced, we couldn’t  _ not  _ follow him. We found out he’s a university professor-”

“In Music Theory,” Yixing completes, smirking at them. 

“He’s so smart and cute and pretty and small,” Chanyeol whines, “Want to pin him to a bed and  _ wreck him.” _

“So you enrolled in the class just to see him more?” Jongin says, blinking at them. “How’d you even get accepted into the university?”

“Details,” Chanyeol waves them off, but Sehun answers with a shrug, “Just some simple mind manipulation, the admissions staff are very susceptible.”

“That’s an awful lot of effort,” Yixing notes. “It’s been  _ months,  _ and you haven’t made him yours yet?”

“Well, if we’re gonna sire someone, we want to do it the right way!” Chanyeol says, full of gusto. “Woo him and blow his brains out after we fuck him, get consent and everything.”

“You’re making to claim him and turn him into a demonic being and make him your underling forever,” Jongin says, staring at them blankly. “How are you going to make him to agree to that?”

“You’re several steps too far ahead, we’re taking it one thing at a time!” Chanyeol says before Sehun can answer, still too enthusiastically and optimistically. 

“We’ve been working ourselves up to talk to him more,” Sehun says, ignoring the stares the other three are giving him. 

“I asked him for clarifications on the lesson last week, it was life changing,” Chanyeol says, sighing and grinning, leaning against Sehun and nuzzling into his neck. 

“You’re making things a lot more complicated than they need to be,” Yixing says.

“Well, the payoff will be very,  _ very good,”  _ Chanyeol says, sticking his tongue out at him, and to his credit, Yixing just laughs, turning his head at Baekhyun’s whining and kissing him thoroughly. 

.

“First drafts should be sent in before the fifteenth, and revised drafts must be consulted with me before final revisions when returned,” Professor Kim smiles at the class, “If any pairs have any questions regarding their research paper topics, please approach me after the class. You’re dismissed.”

“He has such a nice face,” Sehun sighs, and Chanyeol sighs with him, agreeing. They lace their fingers together under their table, and stare at him together as he smiles and listens kindly at a pair of blushing girls asking him about their topic, who are so flustered with his gaze that they cover their faces with their laptops. Relatable. 

“He does, doesn’t he?” Jongdae says next to them, but he and Kyungsoo are already researching on their laptops on their topic, not even looking up at him. 

“How can someone be so  _ cute?”  _ Chanyeol sighs, and Professor Kim is laughing then, waving goodbye to the blushing girls before turning his attention to the next pair, not even realizing just how  _ cute  _ he is. Chanyeol is  _ dying,  _ would be dead if he wasn’t already literally a demonic entity. He’s never struggled so much to sustain his human appearance, blinking again and again so that his eyes stay brown, and Sehun looks to be the same, discreetly brushing under his right eye to see if the long vertical scar is still hidden.

It seems like  _ everyone  _ has questions today, but he knows better. The paper is relatively easy, even for those who are only taking this class for fun; he knows people just want to get those extra minutes with him, and he doesn’t blame them. He feels his teeth ache, itching to sink into Professor Kim’s skin and claim him, sire him.

“Has it always been like this?” Sehun is asking them, knows that this isn’t their first class with Professor Kim.  _ Lucky shits.  _ “He seems to be really popular.”

“His classes are always so booked,” Kyungsoo tells them, fixing his glasses. He looks tired, and goes on, “I mean, I  _ understand?  _ He’s really nice and he’s handsome and I’m pretty sure even most of the faculty and staff have a crush on him too. But I needed this course this semester to graduate on time next year but everyone got the slots because they want to see his face.”

Chanyeol laughs in his head, because he and Sehun are completely guilty of that.  _ Worth it. _

“So how’d you get in the class then?”

“I talked to him, and he opened up more slots for both of us,” Jongdae answers them. “He’s really very kind, so I can’t really blame everyone for wanting to have a class under him.”

“I can and I will, I want to  _ graduate,”  _ Kyungsoo mutters, and Jongdae just laughs as he picks up his bag and laptop. 

“Won’t you two consult?” he asks them, waiting for Kyungsoo to gather his things so they can go to Professor Kim for some questions. 

“We’ll wait until everyone else is done, we don’t have class after this,” Chanyeol smiles, thinking  _ or any other class at all _ , and they bid their goodbyes to them.

They look to each other, and Sehun gives him a little frown. 

“Easy now, Hunnie,” Chanyeol says, rubbing Sehun’s thigh and giving him a little squeeze in warning.

“I’m getting so  _ antsy,  _ I want to devour him,” he says, and Chanyeol tries to smile in turn. “Ah, he’s so  _ cute,  _ and he  _ styled  _ his hair today, I want to  _ eat him.” _

“Just a little more, hmm?” Chanyeol says. “We’ve almost got him.”

“We don’t even know his  _ first name,”  _ Sehun glares at him, and Chanyeol’s smile twists a bit.  _ True.  _ “Ugh, how do demons  _ do this,  _ siring is too much work.”

“Our temptation powers aren’t working as well as they should be, either,” Chanyeol says, pouting. “Are we doing something wrong?”

“Did we aim too high for an underling?” Sehun says, “I know Yixing says we shouldn’t settle, but he didn’t say how hard it would be.”

“Hey, Sehun, Chanyeol, sorry to keep you waiting,” Professor Kim comes up to their table, making them jump suddenly. “Ah, I’m sorry, were you startled?”

“No, we’re fine, sir,” Chanyeol coughs out, looks up at him, and  _ big mistake,  _ because Professor Kim’s eyes are wide behind his glasses, lips slightly pouty and his face is generally just so  _ perfect  _ and he can’t,  _ cannot  _ believe he’s getting this flustered over a  _ human.  _ “We were just discussing the paper.”

“The topic isn't too hard for you two, is it?” he asks them, “Contemporary symphonies can be quite difficult to analyze.”

“Um, it’s a little daunting,” Sehun says, “But it’s okay. Just the luck of the draw.”

_ Luck of the draw,  _ meaning, magicking the choices so they would get the most difficult topic out of the fishbowl so they would have more excuses to consult and be alone with him. 

“Are you familiar with any pieces?”

“Um, well,” Chanyeol starts, and he blinks. He’s always considered himself to be rather versed in music, always immersed himself in the world throughout the centuries. He’s eaten the souls of quite a number of composers in his day, the geniuses were particularly tasty. But his understanding of what ‘contemporary’ may be a little skewed, because as far as he was concerned, Mahler is contemporary. 

Mahler also died in 1911, so. 

“No,” Sehun answers simply for both of them. He gives Chanyeol a look, as if he knows what he was thinking, and he probably did. “We don’t know any, unfortunately.”

“I understand, modern composers are quite difficult to find, and the exceptional ones are sadly finite,” he tells them. “I could suggest a few if you’d like,” he asks them, and Chanyeol is  _ melting  _ inside, his non-existent soul burning and he tries not to let his thirst show on his face.

“Oh, that would be great. That is, if it’s not too much trouble,” he says, his voice a little high, but Professor Kim smiles at them, really not helping his his plight. 

“Oh no, it’s no trouble,” he laughs slightly, and Chanyeol really feels like he’s internally crumbling. “I feel partly responsible since I assigned such difficult music genres, but contemporary orchestral pieces are so  _ fascinating,  _ I wanted at least a few of my students to try listening to some.”

“Of course,” Sehun says, and truthfully, they can listen to him talk about  _ anything  _ and they’d hang on to every word. But the way he seems to light up talking about it is so  _ precious.  _

“I already have a few compositions in mind for you two to look over,” he says, and he pauses, thinking. “Hmm, but I’m afraid looking for good recorded versions will be difficult to find on the internet.”

“Is that so?” Chanyeol says, and he sees an opening, opening his mouth to say,  _ ‘What if we meet up so we can talk about it more thoroughly?’ _

But Professor Kim, to his astonishment, says, “Hmm, My office studio isn’t very far from the university, and I have a few collections that can be very useful. I have original physical music pieces you can analyze, and official recordings. If you’re alright with it, would you like to come and take a look at what you can use?”

_ Holy shit.  _

Chanyeol and Sehun are both thoroughly winded.  _ Holy shit holy shit.  _ The opportunity is right there, presented so delectably on a kind little platter by Professor Kim himself with a gorgeous side of his little kitten smile, and it’s really almost too good to be true.

“Ah, sir, we wouldn’t want to intrude on your personal space,” Sehun says, but his eyes are alight and his grin is poorly hidden, and Chanyeol feels it simmering beneath their skin. They’re  _ so close.  _

“Ah, it’s alright, not really personal space since I still work there,” he laughs, “Is tomorrow good?”

“It’s, it’s fine,” Chanyeol says, and he melts again at Professor Kim’s endless kindness, really understands why so many people are enamored with him. “We wouldn’t be intruding, sir?”

“Oh, no you wouldn’t, don’t worry,” he says. “Come look for me tomorrow in the faculty room, look for Minseok.”

“Minseok?” Sehun blinks. “Who’s Minseok?”

Professor Kim laughs, “That’s me. There are four other Professor Kim’s in the department, and I share Music Theory classes with two of them. The department secretary might get confused.”

“Ah, right,” Chanyeol nods, but his insides are dancing.  _ Minseok,  _ such a pretty name. “So, tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow it is, then,” he smiles,  _ Minseok  _ smiles, and he bows a little to them as he says, “I’ll be going now. Take care to stay warm, it’s been really cold lately.”

“Yes, sir,” they both stand, and they’re pretty sure nothing is colder than their souls, but the way Minseok smiles at them makes their bellies feel a little warmer. “Thank you again for taking the time.”

“Of course,” he says, smiling once more before he leaves the room, and once they’re alone, they turn to look at each other, grins a little crazed, hearts beating faster than they have in decades.

“We’re going to be alone with him!” Sehun says, at the same time he says, “We know his first name!”

They grin at each other. And Chanyeol pulls him in, capturing his lips in a heated kiss in which their tongues dance together, until their kicked out of the room by the janitor.

.

They’re restless the whole of the next day, bad enough that Baekhyun hisses at them, almost breaking his good kitten streak and whimpering when Yixing calms him down with a little head scratching, but Sehun just sticks his tongue out at him, before pulling Chanyeol into their room to get his hands on his cock, just to take a bit of the edge off.

“We’re so  _ stupid,”  _ Sehun huffs, groaning as Chanyeol rolls them over on the bed and gets on top of him, shouting as Chanyeol shoves his cock into his ass a little harder, fucking him with a desperate pace. The handjobs were, unfortunately, not enough to take the edge off after all.

“Fuck, if this is how we are  _ before  _ we see him,” Chanyeol moans, and Sehun whines, parting his legs a little more so Chanyeol can sink into his hole a littler deeper, and his own cock is smearing precome over his belly, and it’s the middle of the day, literally just had lunch, and they’re fucking because they’re too high-strung because they can’t  _ wait  _ to possibly, maybe, hopefully, fuck their prospective underling. 

“Siring is so intense, what the  _ fuck,”  _ Sehun cries out, licking his legs around Chanyeol’s waist as he takes his cock spearing into him, and Chanyeol leans down, kisses him hard as he goes in thrusting into him

_ “I love you,”  _ Chanyeol groans into his mouth as he crams himself into Sehun’s ass, and they moan together, pulling on each other’s hair and hands roaming everywhere, nails scratching on each other’s skin, and it doesn’t take very long. 

“Ah,  _ ah, ah, fuck,”  _ Sehun shouts, Chanyeol angling his hips up to  _ ram in  _ harder, harder still, and they’re screaming together, enough that their other roommates are banging on the walls, their door, yelling at them to shut up. Sehun responds by shouting even louder, exaggerating his moans, spreading his legs even wider. 

“Fuck, Hunnie,” Chanyeol hisses, his nails digging into Sehun’s hips as he rails in. “Fuck, fuck,  _ fuck-” _

_ “Fuck,  _ I love you,” Sehun says, and Chanyeol groans, fucking him harder, “Fuck, we’re really gonna be doing this,  _ fuck-” _

_ “Fuck,”  _ Chanyeol grunts, and  _ hell,  _ Sehun feels his insides  _ burning,  _ Chanyeol’s overwhelming powers intense and bleeding into him, and it’s not like him to lose control, let his internal fire slip. The fact that it’s because they are both about to claim someone, someone so  _ perfect  _ and almost angel-like, it floods him with  _ so much.  _ He knows the gusts of wind, the windows suddenly bursting open and rushes of air blowing in, making their books and clothes and pretty much everything in their room become swept up in the flurry, just means that he’s even worse at controlling himself than Chanyeol is.

“Gonna come,” Chanyeol says, and Sehun groans, spreads his legs even more so he sinks in even deeper, skin slapping together so obscenely he would blush if he weren’t so into it. 

“Ah,  _ ah, fuck,”  _ Sehun says, taking his cock into his hands and pulling himself off, stroking his length furiously as Chanyeol fucks him, and he snaps, exaspervated by Chanyeol’s rolling heat, warming his belly as he comes, shooting white all over himself as he gasps, moans as Chanyeol fucks him through it.

“Can I come in you, Hunnie?” Chanyeol asks him, voice pinched and just this side of high as he nails him into the mattress, and Sehun growls, pulling him down to kiss him.

_ “You better,”  _ Sehun mutters, biting at Chanyeol’s bottom lip, and Chanyeol groans into his mouth. Pounds in, until both their bodies are a little bruised in the best ways, and Sehun squeezes his ass, clenches as much as he can. It’s almost instant, the way Chanyeol gasps and groans as he thrusts inside, his hips moving rapidly as he rides it out, coming inside and coating his insides with his come, so much of it, feeling it fucked sloppily back inside him.

“Ah,  _ ah,  _ we’re gross,” Sehun huffs. He loves it so much, hums as Chanyeol groans, pulling his cock out of his body, his come almost flooding out of him. So gross, he wants it there forever. 

He and Chanyeol, they have quite a healthy sex life, and they always have. It’s slowed down slightly after the first few decades, but they’ve always considered themselves to be in tune with another, more than enough to satisfy any needs and wants, and they certainly can fuck each other boneless.

But, he knows Chanyeol’s noticed it as well, that as of late. They’ve been so  _ desperate,  _ so strangely carnal, even more salacious than usual. And the burning desire they have to mark Professor Kim,  _ Minseok,  _ up, to have him be theirs and pin him under them, it’s almost all-consuming. 

“Don’t know how we’re going to face him later,” Chanyeol says, and Sehun hums. “Fuck. We’re  _ demons,  _ we have to be better than this.”

“I might actually throw up in front of him,” Sehun says in all seriousness, and Chanyeol grimaces. “All for a  _ human,  _ what the fuck.”

“So worth it, though,” Chanyeol says, and Sehun can’t even deny it. 

They take another shower (and a few wet blowjobs apiece while they’re at it) before getting back into their clothes, and by the time they leave their demon den, the sky is pinker than they had initially expected.

The sun is almost fully set by the time they get to the university, and they’re almost sure Minseok is no longer in the department. But, despite it all, they have better luck than they realize when they see his car still among the faculty designated parking slots. 

They get to the faculty, and just as they approach the department secretary to ask for him, he emerges from the wall of cubicles with one of the other professors, in a black  _ turtleneck  _ and a velvet emerald green coat, and Sehun almost swallows his tongue. 

By the way Chanyeol grips his hand in turn, he must be feeling similarly. Overwhelmed, and suddenly really, almost certainly,  _ in love. _

_ What the fuck.  _

“Oh,” Minseok blinks when he sees them, and his smile is almost immediate on his face as he adjusts the strap of his bag on his shoulder. “You made it.”

“Sorry for coming so late, sir,” Chanyeol says, and they both bow to him, but Minseok laughs, waving them off. 

“These your students?” the other professor asks him, and Sehun turns to look at him. Blinks, because he’s so  _ pretty,  _ like a genetically perfect face. Professor Kim has a strong hold on his heart, and his dick, but he can appreciate a good-looking face when he sees one.

“Yeah, they’re real hard workers,” Professor Kim answers him, smiling. Sehun feels his insides go all tingly. “This is Professor Kim Junmyeon, he teaches Music Theory too.”

“So, one of the other Professor Kims,” Sehun says lamely, but they both chuckle regardless. 

“The less popular one, though,” Junmyeon says, and Minseok gives him a look,  _ tsking  _ and kitten punching him playfully, and  _ what the fuck,  _ he’s so cute it’s sexy and there’s so much whiplash. “I’ll be going ahead. Good night then.”

“Good night, Myeon,” Minseok says, and to have a nickname uttered by this pretty man’s lips. The  _ dream.  _

When the other Professor Kim leaves, with a little wave that makes Sehun’s heart flutter the slightest bit and which he will take note of for later, Minseok looks at them, smile never leaving his face, and he asks them, “You two weren’t waiting long, were you?”

“No, we just got here,” Chanyeol answers. “We’re sorry again.”

“Don’t worry about it, I had an influx of papers from my other classes to check, I would have kept you waiting too,” he says. “I would have been sorry to only be free at this time.”

“Ah, it is very late,” Sehun says, and the sky is pretty dark. By all means, the campus itself is almost empty, and really, it wouldn’t make any sense if they pushed through with going to his office now. They may be demons, but even they know that that would be crossing several lines of common sense manners. 

Doesn’t mean Sehun has to like it. 

He sighs, and Minseok opens his mouth, and Sehun and Chanyeol fully expects him to ask to move their appointment to another day. 

He almost actually chokes on air, a great big gust of it he fails to control from shooting down his throat, when Professor Kim instead says, “Seeing it’s so late, do you want to grab a bite to eat before we head on over to my office?”

_ Holy shit,  _ opportunities laid out like the sexiest buffet for them to take, and not just any cheap cafeteria type either. It’s a fucking all-you-can-eat hotel buffet, the type with separate stations for roast beef carving and a closed off room for all types of cheeses and honey and other shit. 

Sehun fully plans on  _ eating,  _ and getting second and third and fourth and perpetual helpings. He’s  _ hungry,  _ and with every second that passes he realizes just how it’s getting worse and worse, how much he  _ wants. _

It almost feels carnal, and it’s strange. Sehun and Chanyeol, they’ve always done what they could to veer away from the demonic stereotype; they’re young for devils, and while they still see themselves as above other creatures, they don’t necessarily believe in treating them like they’re possessions. 

But Minseok makes him feel like he’s a bit more rooted to what he is by nature. He finds that letting himself feel like a  _ demon,  _ even this little bit, isn’t too bad. 

“Oh, you don’t have to trouble yourself so much,” Chanyeol says, trying to sound casual, but the heat emanating from him is rolling and Sehun cools him gently with gentle gusts of wind, and they want, they  _ really want.  _ “We can always come by another day.”

Minseok shakes his head, and says with the brightest smile, “It’s nothing, this is the very least I can do. Unless, ah, it might be making you two uncomfortable-”

“No!” Chanyeol says, his eyes wide as he shakes his head, and Sehun would glare at him for being so obvious, but truthfully, he feels exactly the same. “No, we’re just very touched. Thank you.”

“Don’t thank me, it’s just dinner,” he beams, and adding to their already stellar mood, “How did you two get here? I can give you a ride.”

“Oh, you’re being too kind,” Sehun says, his insides rolling, again and again as Professor Kim smiles at them kindly, leading the way. “Thank you sir.”

“It’s really no problem,” he says, “Do you like noodles? I know a very good udon place, I’m friends with the owners.”

“Yes, it sounds good,” they tell him, and they grip each other’s hands even tighter, the anticipation building up.

The ride is calmer than they’d expected, Minseok mostly asking them about their other classes, and they don’t quite know what to answer most of the time, making things up along the way. Minseok responds appropriately, though, always so sincerely interested in whatever they have to say, and it makes Sehun feel a little guilty that they’re feeding him lie after lie. 

The udon place is in a small little corner, nothing more than a kitchen and bar seating for twelve, and they manage to get seats on either side of him, and their cold icy little hearts are  _ pounding  _ in their chests as he asks them kindly what kind of noodles they prefer, his smile as he easily and casually banters with the people behind the counter, laughing as they rib him good-naturedly. 

At the first bite of their respective orders, Chanyeol with a bowl of steaming, thick curry udon and Sehun with an  _ immaculate  _ bowl of beef in a rich, almost sweet broth and soft-boiled egg, they audibly moan at the first taste settling on their tongues, and Sehun really, really needs Minseok in their lives forever. 

Minseok, after a first bite of his simple cold broth udon with kimchi and pickled radishes, asks them, “I don’t mean to be intrusive, but may I ask you both a personal question?”

They blink, noodles hanging from their mouths as they turn to look at him, but they nod together. 

“I noticed you two are hardly ever apart,” he says, and Sehun knows he’s not seeing things when Minseok’s cheeks pink slightly. “Have you been friends for very long?”

“Um,” Chanyeol blinks at him, eyes turning owlish when Minseok lifts up his napkin to wipe at the curry sauce on the corner of his mouth. Sehun is never jealous, but he  _ wants  _ that too. Is already plotting how to drop his egg yolk all over his mouth. “Um. Truthfully, we’ve. Um.”

“We’re dating,” Sehun says, and Minseok looks at him, eyes wide, not very surprised, but his cheeks are turning a little redder. “We’ve been dating, well, for a very long time.”

“Ah, so you’re high school sweethearts?” 

“Um. In a sense,” Chanyeol answers, and their brains are confused. They don’t know how to tell him they’ve been dating for much longer than he’s been alive, but they go with it. They were like baby demons when they started their thing, so it’s an appropriate equivalent, they guess. 

“I see,” Minseok says, and he laughs again, the slightest bit awkward. “That’s really very sweet. So you followed each other to this university, then?”

“We’d follow each other anywhere,” Sehun says, and at least in this, there’s no hesitation, and no need to lie. Chanyeol smiles at him, and he loves him fiercely. 

“You two are quite fortunate,” he tells them, looking down at his bowl as he slurps up some noodles, cheeks even redder as he doesn’t look at either of them, looking so  _ cute  _ in his awkwardness and Sehun wants to gobble him up.

Instead, he veers the conversation away, asks him, “How long have you been teaching then, Professor?”

“Ah, let’s not ask that,” he laughs, looking very shy. “Well. For a very long time, really. You both were probably still children, when I started.”

“No way,” Chanyeol says, eyes wide. “You don’t look that much older than us, sir.”

“I’m much older than I look,” he says, laughing again, looking so fucking shy and Sehun wants to wrap him up in an assload of blankets and feed him cookies and milk. 

Him being older than they both had initially thought, though. It warms Sehun’s belly, for some reason. He does like his men a little older. 

“So you’ve always been into music, then, sir?” Sehun asks him, and Chanyeol looks at him, surprised but excited. As outdated at Chanyeol doesn’t know he is with music, he’s really passionate about it, and it’s common ground for all of them.

Not that they think they’ll find any flaws in Minseok, at least anything big enough to deter them from making them want to sire him together, and judging by the way he’s been teaching it throughout the semester, but Sehun knows Chanyeol will need to gage Minseok by his taste in music, in pieces and composers and his general love for it. 

They’re worried for nothing, because Professor Kim’s face  _ lights  _ up, and he says, “Music is everything. The fire of my soul, and the winds that breathes life into me. 

Sehun feels as if he’s  _ come  _ just from his voice alone. Looks up, and Chanyeol stares at Minseok, jaw dropped, and Sehun would bet anything, his good for nothing soul, that Chanyeol would sink his teeth into his neck and claim him in front of the whole shop (not many witnesses, but it’s still a pain to have to take care of loose ends). 

“I love music of all kinds,” he goes on to say, and he looks so happy, the purest little light, and it’s not often, or if at all, that Sehun thinks this, but may  _ Jesus  _ help him, he’s in  _ love.  _ “I’m particularly fond of the early 20th century masters, however. Schoenberg, and Gershwin, ah. Mahler,  _ ah, _ such a talented soul, I cannot speak highly of his work enough. As a human, he was a little crazed, and I understand that he must have been a product of his time, but there is no excuse to hinder your wife from doing what she was good at. But Alma Werfel, his wife,  _ ah. _ She must be spoken about more, such talent and beauty and genius, a musical prodigy in her own right. Mahler truthfully did not deserve her.”

Sehun looks at Chanyeol, and is almost sure that he’s on fire. He doesn’t really blame him.

.

Chanyeol is quite sure he and Sehun are in love with Minseok by the time their udon bowls are long gone, spending  _ hours  _ in the little corner of the udon bar just talking about music, everything connected to it and how he  _ brightens,  _ just thinking about it.

He even pays for their dinner, brings out his wallet and waving them off when they try to pay for their own meals, which were really nothing less than sinful and for quite a good price that they were more than willing to pay for. 

The car ride going to his studio is thanklessly short, but it’s under their skin again. That intense edge, building and building up just beneath which each passing moment as Minseok parks his car in the basement, and it’s palpable in the elevator ride going up to his floor. He doesn’t seem to notice it, as he continues talking, now about his guilty pleasure music (TVXQ, and Chanyeol’s seen and heard and he  _ understands,  _ would also eat the one with the crazy vocal range), and his voice is so  _ lovely  _ as he sings one of their songs simply.

They step out into the thirteenth floor of the building, labelled as the 14th on the elevator by the superstitious building owners but no one, especially Chanyeol and Sehun, are fooled, and they’re thoroughly shocked when they step out. 

“What the fuck?” Sehun swears, and Chanyeol glares at him, because even though they’re centuries’ old, they’re still students under Minseok and they need to have a little more decorum, but Minseok just laughs shyly. “Your office is the whole floor?” Sehun says, looking around and making a turn about the place. 

“This looks like one of those dream apartments in those interior design magazines,” Chanyeol says, and Minseok chuckles shyly, depositing his coat and scarf.

“He has a _bedroom,”_ Sehun says from somewhere in the floor, “It’s a fucking _suite,_ it’s suiteception.”

“I don’t usually use that room,” Minseok says, “it’s only there for nights when I work late and can’t get back to my real apartment. I do my best to keep this place for work.”

“If this is the ‘work’ office, I can only wonder what your actual apartment looks like,” Chanyeol says, and really, he’s in awe, really about to get on his knees to possibly suck dick, but he takes it one thing at a time. 

Professor Kim  _ blushes,  _ and he shakes his head, humbly and quietly saying, “I really do live simpler than it seems. This place was a gift from my father.”

“He must love you a lot, then,” Sehun says as he comes from from running around the place, and they both immediately notice a shift in Minseok’s expression. He still smiles, and it’s not so much as strained as it is resigned.

“Ah, well, let’s just say it was the very least he could do,” he says, and there’s something in his voice that makes them drop it. 

_ They’ll have time,  _ hopefully, to talk about it all in the future. Should he agree. 

“So where do you keep these legendary collections?” Chanyeol changes the subject, and he holds Sehun’s hand in his, seeing by the look on his face the little bit of guilt he feels. 

Minseok looks at them, and his face brightens again, saying, “Ah, you may get overwhelmed.”

“Bet,” Chanyeol says under his breath, and Minseok laughs, leading the way.

They’re overwhelmed.

“What the  _ fuck,”  _ Sehun mutters, and Chanyeol is staring at the inside of the room, bookshelves standing against all the walls, filled to the brim with various paraphernilia, labeled meticulously by type of media and genre and alphabetical by artist, bottom levels of the shelves customed and fitted with drawers, filled with even more shit. “This is even bigger than your suite, what the  _ fuck.” _

“There must be like,  _ centuries’  _ worth of shit in here,” Chanyeol says, and there’s a whole level dedicated to Beyonce. Understandable. 

Minseok laughs, cheeks pinking as they peruse his collection. “I’m quite an avid collector. I can’t seem to help it.”

“Yeol, there’s a whole spread on  _ EXID,”  _ Sehun tells him, eyes wide with a clear message,  _ ‘He’s perfect.’ _

“Well, regarding your paper,” Minseok says, and they truthfully had forgotten that was a thing they were supposed to be doing. “I have a few suggestions. Truly haunting, John Luther Adams composes in the vein of a modern Debussy, a genius,” he says as he looks through the shelves, pulling out volumes of music sheets, vinyls of orchestral covers.

“Right,” Chanyeol says, blinking as Minseok offers him the paraphernalia with an excited, gentle smile, before he goes off to another shelf and starts pulling out more books. 

“Ah, but a personal favorite of mine, Abrahamsen,” Minseok says adoringly, “really the best thing to be composed this century, I believe. ‘ _ Let Me Tell You,’  _ ah, such a moving piece. It might be a little difficult to digest, it’s over an hour long, and you have to have at least a small background on  _ Hamlet  _ to truly appreciate it as a piece, but it’s  _ breathtaking.” _

“Uh,” Chanyeol says, blinking still as even more things are deposited in his arms. “Wait, sir. This is, um.”

He doesn’t finish his thought, but it’s enough to get Minseok to pause. He looks at them, his eyes, wide, and his ears slowly turning pink as he realizes that they’re not quite following him.

“I’m sorry,” he says, and he brings his hands together a little awkwardly. “I can go overboard, when I’m excited. I didn’t realize.”

“No, it’s fine,” Chanyeol says, and really, he’s so  _ cute,  _ and he’s  _ this close  _ to gobbling him right up. 

“Still, I shouldn’t be too hasty,” he says. “I should have asked you first what you liked. What are you interested in?”

“You,” Sehun says readily, and Chanyeol glares at him, almost dropping the things Professor Kim had unloaded onto his arms.

Professor Kim’s eyes widen, almost impossibly, and his cheeks are bright red. “I. Pardon?”

Sehun, being the devil he is, comes forward and takes his face in his hands. Tilts his head up, and plants his lips right over his mouth, kissing him deeply. 

Chanyeol stares, and his disbelief is quick to turn into want, swirling fire in his belly and he feels his pants get that bit tighter as he watches them, watches his love kiss their dream man, swallowing when he sees his tongue slip into Professor Kim’s mouth.

To their collective surprise, Professor Kim doesn’t pull away, and even responds to Sehun’s mouth rather well, licking against his lips and against his tongue. Chanyeol swallows his tongue, he feels.

But, he still pulls back with a surprised, borderline shocked face, and he blinks at them rapidly, his eyes flitting between the two of them. “Wait. Wait. You  _ can’t,  _ I’m your  _ teacher.” _

“We only took that class because  _ you  _ were the one teaching it,” Chanyeol says, because there’s really no point in not telling him anymore. “I mean, with the way you look and the way you are, we’re probably not the first ones to do it either. But that’s the truth.”

“We’ve been watching you for a long time,” Sehun says. He pauses, and adds, “I hope that doesn’t sound as creepy as it feels saying it. We promise it’s not stalkerish levels. We just really like you.”

Aside from the fact that they really, really,  _ really, really  _ want to claim him and make him theirs forever. 

Maybe they  _ are  _ creepy. But, they’re also actual demons, so.

“I, I can’t, I really can’t,” he says, but he doesn’t make any move to pull away. Chanyeol puts down the stuff in his arms carefully, and steps in closer, touching Minseok’s jaw. He doesn’t move away, still. “You’re both much too young for me, I have to be responsible.”

“We’re really not,” Chanyeol says. It’s a little laughable, how old they are. “But even if we weren’t, we’re still adults.”

Minseok blinks at them, and considers him words, before saying, “What do you mean?”

And. They’re offered an opportunity to tell him their true nature, and come clean. As sincere as their feelings are, they know they should tell him what they are, and what their intentions for tonight are. 

But they don’t. They don’t know why, but Chanyeol finds he cannot say the words and tell him. He knows Sehun feels similarly. It’s not quite right timing.

Maybe. Maybe it's the imminent, almost sure rejection, or appall, that they will be responded with when they tell what they really are. 

So. He says instead, “We’re older than we look. We’re not as young as you make us out to be. And. We both really really like you.”

Minseok stares at them. “Why?”

“We’ve just felt this pull towards you, and now, especially after tonight,” Sehun says slowly, trying to gage his reaction, “We can’t deny that this initial infatuation is much more than we thought it would be.”

And every word is true. Chanyeol’s heart pounds.

“May, may I try something?” he asks Minseok, who looks at him, swallowing nervously, but he doesn’t shy away. He nods.

And Chanyeol comes forward, and brings his head down to Minseok’s level, and kisses him.

He’s so  _ sweet,  _ the softest thing he had ever tasted, and he  _ feels it.  _ The way Minseok whimpers so gently and lets him in so quietly, and Chanyeol licks into his mouth hotly. 

He takes, and takes, but Minseok is soothingly cool on his tongue, licking back, and he curls in, feeling his chest race.

_ “Oh,”  _ Minseok exhales gently against his mouth, and Sehun comes in next to them, kissing Minseok’s cheek.

“We’ll take care of you,” Sehun says, and they  _ feel it.  _ They feel his walls, not quite crumbling down, but the bricks carefully pulls out from the cement, neatly, willingly, and it’s slow, but it’s  _ there.  _

It takes a few moments, but MInseok eventually looks at them, and there is a heat in his eyes as he breathes against their mouths, and Chanyeol breathes him in, nipping at his lips and he feels his ever rising internal temperature rise, and rise again, but Minseok cools him, his touch making his skin burn, only to quell the fires, calm him, make him  _ want. _ It feels  _ good. _

When he speaks, it’s quiet, but the words ring in their ears, “I’m pretty sure I’ll be the one taking care of you, if I had my way.”

Chanyeol feels like he’s set himself on fire. “You mean?”

He blushes, and how he wants to eat him up. Chanyeol feels his throat dry up when he says, “You’re intriguing and. Ah. I feel awful for saying this, but. I’ve wanted you two, under me. Wrecked by my cock. I. I know it’s wrong-”

“It’s not, we want that,” Sehun says urgently, his moan clear in his voice, and it’s not quite what their plan had been; they had thought that he’d be under, or between them, but.  _ Fuck.  _ Fuck, fuck.  _ Fuck fuck fuck. _

“Then do it. Do it,  _ fuck,”  _ Chanyeol moans, and Minseok’s eyes are set on them, dark, cool and like fire.  _ Fuck. _

They don’t waste time. They make use of the bedroom suite,  _ massive,  _ even bigger than what it had looked from the inside, and Minseok.  _ Holy shit,  _ Minseok.

He makes quick work of stripping them both down, laying them out on the bed and his lips and tongue and teeth trailing down their bodies as he gets them naked for him, and they didn’t know,  _ fuck,  _ they had not known or even suspected that he could be like this.  _ Sure,  _ deliberate with his movements, his hands mapping their bodies beneath his palms and touching them with no motions wasted. So fucking  _ sexy,  _ and Sehun and Chanyeol can barely speak, pathetically pliant under his touch, their lips yielding easily to his as he kisses and licks into their mouths, jaws dropping as he holds them, and. 

_ What in the ever loving fuck _ , may someone help them, because Minseok  _ spits  _ into their mouths, his eyes so dark and he makes them kiss each other, exchanging spit and he watches them as they do.

_ What the fuck,  _ Chanyeol can barely keep up. From adorable, endearingly soft music nerd to sex god in literal minutes, and he has absolutely no complaints. He kisses Sehun, licking into his tongue, and their mouths are so wet their kiss turns sloppy within seconds, and Sehun gasps into his mouth, their bodies curling into each other and  _ rolling,  _ their already hard cocks grinding against each other. 

Minseok watches them, and they feel his eyes on them, and it’s immediate, a mutual thought, and they give him a show. Sehun moans, opening his mouth for Chanyeol’s fingers and licking all over them, getting them wet, and Chanyeol stares at him,  _ fuck,  _ he loves him so much. 

Kisses him again, hard and open-mouthed, before he lowers his hand and reaches behind Sehun. Finds his ass instantly, practiced and familiar from these many years, and inserts the first finger into his hole, still a little loose from earlier in the day. 

He moans, and Chanyeol knows he’s making it loud for Minseok, who watches on, enraptured, hands on his thighs and nails biting down on his pants. The outline of his cock is almost visible through the fabric, tented at the front, and it makes them moan, kiss again, and another finger in, thrusting in sloppily, impatiently. 

Minseok moans audibly as he watches them, but it’s soft, restrained, and he has intensely strong willpower, as he doesn’t even touch himself as he watches them, even when they’re rolling against each other’s hips, cocks sliding together as Chanyeol fingers Sehun, opens him up on three fingers, and  _ fuck,  _ the whole room is almost spinning, so hot. He doesn’t remember, doesn’t even know if he’s ever lost it so quickly, so easily before. Just needs to be  _ fucked,  _ now.

“Why aren’t you naked,” Sehun whines, a very valid complaint in Chanyeol’s opinion, and he whimpers too as he looks at Minseok above them, sitting calmly as they frot desperately against each other. 

“We need to get Chanyeol baby ready for my cock, too,” he says, and they both moan at his words. Chanyeol feels his hole  _ ache,  _ needing to be filled. 

“Won’t it feel better when you’re naked, though?” he whines, and Minseok  _ chuckles.  _

The whole night, he’d been so shy, flustered with them both. But now.  _ Now.  _

They need him in their lives, forever. 

“How about this,” he says, lowering his face slightly, “For every finger Sehun baby gives you, I’ll take off a bit of my clothes. Sounds fair, doesn’t it?”

Anything sounds fair when  _ he  _ says it in  _ that  _ voice, but  _ fuck  _ if that doesn’t sound  _ delicious.  _

“L-Lube,” Sehun whines, and Minseok is quick to procure it, taking his hand in his and pouring it all over, and Chanyeol is shivering, spreading his legs and crying out as Minseok spreads his ass, guiding Sehun’s hand towards the rim. 

The finger sinks into his hole, slowly, as it’s been some time (and by some time, he means maybe just a few days, really), and Minseok stares, holding his breath as Sehun moans, Chanyeol moans, and he clenches around the one finger, and he’s quick to beg for another. 

Minseok pulls his turtleneck over his head, and Sehun and Chanyeol  _ choke  _ on their tongues as his torso is revealed, and  _ fucking shit.  _

His body, while small, is wide in build. His shoulders are broad, and muscles line his arms, his abs defined, and his chest,  _ fuck,  _ so meaty, his nipples perky and his titties, his  _ titties,  _ Chanyeol wants to use him as a pillow immediately.

“Well, aren’t you two quick,” he laughs when Sehun fucks Chanyeol roughly with two fingers, and honestly, Chanyeol wants it even  _ quicker,  _ even  _ rougher,  _ needs Minseok naked as soon as possible. He moans, rolling his hips and pushing his ass back against the two fingers sinking into his hole, and he feels  _ so fucking good. _

Minseok keeps to his word, and unbuttons and unzips his pants deftly. Moves gracefully to rid his legs of them, and  _ fuck,  _ his legs. Long, especially for his body, toned and his  _ thighs,  _ juicy, and Chanyeol wants to sinks his teeth into them, mark them  _ up.  _

Sehun gets the third finger into him, and it’s almost as if the pleasure he’s getting from getting his ass fingered is secondary to the way Minseok  _ smirks  _ at them both, and when he steps out of his underwear, his  _ ass,  _ fuck, fuck, fuck.

Chanyeol’s never wanted to eat anything so badly in his life.

And this thought is again renewed when Minseok turns, and his cock,  _ his cock.  _ Hard, pink and veiny and white already beading at the slit, and  _ fuck,  _ Chanyeol is about to explode. He feels Sehun next to him still, eyes set on Minseok and his mouth open, and he doesn’t even realize how his hips move on their own accord, wanting, horny as anything.  _ Fuck.  _

“Fuck,  _ fuck,”  _ Chanyeol says, and he and Sehun look to each other, and they make out, the edge too much to bear.

“Fuck,  _ fuck us,” _ Sehun whimpers, their cocks rubbing against each other, and Minseok gets back on the bed, stroking his cock with lube. 

“Chanyeol first, if that’s okay, baby,” he says, “He looks like he’s about to blow any second.”

And he’s completely  _ right.  _

“Yes,  _ yes, yes, yes, yes,”  _ he cries out, and he’s spreading his legs wide and open for him. “Fuck me.”

“Fuck him,  _ sir,”  _ Sehun says, and everyone in the room  _ moans,  _ unadulterated. If that isn’t the hottest thing. “We don’t need condoms. Just do it.”

Minseok blinks at them, surprised, unsure. “It’s not that I don’t trust you. But you shouldn’t trust me so easily. How do you know I’m clean?”

“We’re sure,” Chanyeol says, because demons are impervious to everything disease-related. Minseok doesn’t know that, though. “We promise you, we’re clean.”

Minseok still looks at them, considering, but not as unsure. His cock twitches, and  _ fuck,  _ Chanyeol needs him cramming it into his hole, now.

“Are you clean?” Sehun asks, keeping a miraculously level head.

Minseok swallows, and his eyes are darker than ever. 

“I am,” he answers in a clear, low voice. 

“Then come inside us,” Sehun says, and  _ fuck,  _ does he want it. They both want it, so  _ much. _

Minseok doesn’t say anything, but his hands are suddenly on Chanyeol’s hips. Lifts him with a strength that adds so many points to his already through the roof hotness meter, and gets Chanyeol on his hands and knees.

His whole body is  _ burning,  _ and he’s already moaning, wants to be fucked from behind so much. Loves how it feels, and the way Minseok glides his hand down his back, down to his ass, it makes him tremble with pleasure. He’s not even fucking  _ inside  _ yet, it’s crazy.

“Gonna fuck you now, baby,” Minseok says, his only warning, and his cock is plunging into him, all at once.

And Chanyeol  _ wails,  _ deep from his chest, as Minseok sinks in, balls deep, almost instantly.

His cock is  _ perfect,  _ thick, filling him up and leaving no room to breathe, just how he likes it. 

“Oh,  _ fuck,”  _ Sehun breathes next to them, and Chanyeol’s whole body surrenders, squeezing around Minseok’s cock, breath shuddering as he takes it.

Minseok doesn’t wait to fuck him properly, and Chanyeol is  _ thankful  _ for it, his throat opening up and the moans pouring out of him as Minseok  _ pounds  _ into him, his cock sinking in over and over as he fucks him, makes him take it. 

“Oh, oh,  _ Minseok, fuck,”  _ he can’t stop whimpering, his head hanging low and his elbows weakening as Minseok pistons his cock into his hole, harder and harder still. “Fuck,  _ sir, harder-” _

_ “Oh, baby,”  _ Minseok moans, “Such a tight,  _ sweet ass,  _ taking all of me,  _ fuck,”  _ and he  _ rams  _ into him, and the pace is breathtaking. He makes good on his word of  _ wrecking  _ Chanyeol thoroughly and more with his cock, fucking him without abandon. He fucks him hard, his balls slapping against the back of Chanyeol’s ass, the sound audible and obscene and so fucking dirty. 

Chanyeol is a  _ demon,  _ an actual devil incarnate for fuck’s sake, but he’s intensely overwhelmed with how ungodly, depraved and  _ shameless  _ the way he’s being fucked. His ass is pounded into, Minseok gripping his hips tightly and bringing him back to his hammering cock, and they’re  _ barely  _ minutes into it and Chanyeol feels like he’s about to lose his mind, slowly losing his energy and fighting to keep his face human-looking, careful to keep his eyes closed and hoping that neither of them turn white. 

Minseok  _ slams  _ into his ass, his cock cramming into Chanyeol’s hole so breathlessly, and Chanyeol collapses down onto his elbows, face smushed helplessly against the sheets as Minseok fucks him, raising his ass even higher and sinking into him, impaling him perfectly. 

“How’s the view, Sehun, baby?” Minseok asks, and Chanyeol’s ears burn. Feels Sehun’s cooling hand on his ass, rubbing gently, but his voice is silken and lewd when he replies, “He’s desperate for it, sir. Make him  _ take it.” _

Oh, fuck,  _ fuck, fuck,  _ Minseok  _ knows  _ how to do as he’s told.

He rails into him, slamming his cock into Chanyeol’s ass and making him see  _ stars, _ and Chanyeol can barely take a breath. Feels like he’s an orgasm away from setting the bed on actual fire. 

“Oh, Chanyeol,” Minseok moans, fucking him harder and harder still. “Your ass just  _ takes me,  _ so pretty.”

“Fuck! Oh,  _ take it, fuck me,”  _ he groans, and he doesn’t expect when Minseok gets a hand on the back of his head, slams it down to the bed, and he  _ hammers  _ into him, the slap of their skin obscenely loud in the room, echoing almost in the large space. Sehun’s moans are no less gorgeous, his hand spreading one of Chanyeol’s ass cheeks to spread him even wider for Minseok to sink into, his nails biting into his skin and Chanyeol is thankful for his tether, his love, otherwise. He would lose himself, already fucked into oblivion, and he would never stop, never stop begging for more. 

“Tight little hole,” Minseok breathes against his ear, and Chanyeol is such a little slut for him. What the  _ fuck.  _ A whole  _ slut  _ for a  _ human,  _ but  _ fuck,  _ if he didn’t know how to use his cock well. “You’re so desperate for it, do you like it, baby?”

_ “Fuck, love it, love it,”  _ he cries, shouting as Minseok pistons into him. “Minseok,  _ oh shit,  _ fuck,  _ sir, harder-” _

Minseok gets his hands on his hips, and brings him up to his knees and off the bed, until he’s gasping, and his body sinks back down on his cock. He cries out, body trembling and leaning fully back on Minseok’s strong figure, head lolling back on Minseok’s shoulder and he stares up at the ceiling, feeling his own cock twitch as Minseok drives into him, cock spearing into him so well. 

Minseok gives him no moment to breathe, when he gets an arm around his chest, turning his head to kiss him, and Chanyeol’s mouth opens easily giving him his tongue as they move together, his hole filled and his whole body burning.

“How do we look, Sehun?” Minseok asks, and Chanyeol gathers himself enough to move his head, look down to where Sehun is laying on the bed, eyes glazed over as he watches them fuck, mouth slightly open, his hand lazily stroking his cock, red and stiff. 

“Fuck, you’re both so hot,” he says, and Chanyeol shakes as he watches Sehun grip the base of his cock, stopping himself from coming. “Fuck, can’t wait to be fucked.”

“Sehun, baby,” Minseok breathes, and he’s licking a stripe up Chanyeol’s neck. “Suck Chanyeol’s cock.”

_ Holy fucking shit,  _ Chanyeol would have straight up come had Minseok not been grasping the base of his cock in his fist, preventing him from blowing his load just yet. 

“Oh my fuck,” Sehun chokes on a breath, but Chanyeol sees his mouth  _ literally  _ water, and he’s scrambling to get into position, crouching below them and his hand on Chanyeol’s cock making him tremble, his knees weaken. 

“Tell him you want it, baby,” Minseok says, hisses into Chanyeol’s ear, and  _ fuck,  _ Chanyeol has never wanted anything more. 

“Sehun, Hunnie, baby,  _ suck me,”  _ he says, and Sehun doesn’t wait. Gets his hot, perfect little mouth on his length, and takes all of him in at once. 

“Oh,  _ beautiful,”  _ Minseok breathes, slamming his cock into Chanyeol’s hole and making his hips thrust forward, his cock sinking in deeper into Sehun’s throat. 

Sehun  _ moans  _ around him, and bobs his head on his dick, getting him wet and licking at the tip and Chanyeol is about to blow.

“Fuck,  _ fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck,”  _ he moans, sobbing loudly as Minseok rams into him, making him fuck into Sehun’s mouth in turn, and it won’t take any time at all. “I’m gonna,  _ fuck.” _

_ “Come into his mouth,”  _ Minseok says, and Chanyeol can’t take it.

The heat in his body  _ snaps  _ viciously, and he cries out as he comes and spills all of it onto Sehun’s tongue, who accepts it all happily, letting it shoot all over his cheeks and lips, sweeping up all the white into his mouth and eating it, every drop. 

“Oh, oh  _ fuck, babies,”  _ Minseok moans, and he’s fucking into Chanyeol like a beast, his cock rocking into him and hammering, until he shouts, coming inside him, painting the inside of his ass with white, so much of it. 

“Oh,  _ fuck,”  _ Chanyeol breathes, overwhelmed and exhausted, and he collapses back onto the bed, Minseok’s cock slipping out of him as he goes. 

Sehun catches him, guiding him gently to lay comfortably on the bed, and he’s spoiled with little kisses all over his face, two lips pressingly fondly against his skin. He feels his ass leak, and it’s  _ glorious. _

“You did so well, darling,” Minseok says, brushing his sweat-matted hair from his forehead, and Chanyeol smiles, feeling especially accomplished, and fucked. Sehunnie’s going to have it  _ great,  _ after Minseok gets it hard again later. 

But. Minseok is moving almost instantly, getting on top of Sehun, and kissing him fiercely, fingering him open again. 

“Wait, sir,” Sehun says, his eyes wide, but he’s spreading his legs, betraying his want. Chanyeol relates  _ hard.  _ “You just came.”

“Look, baby,” Minseok says, and they both do, and  _ shit.  _ He’s hard, still, and more than ready to fuck him, and  _ fuck,  _ truly a man of their wildest dreams. “Want to fuck you. Want to fuck your ass so much.”

“Fuck,  _ fuck, Minseok,”  _ Sehun cries, and his back arches into him as Minseok mercilessly crams his fingers into his hole, and Chanyeol watches, still breathing hard and coming down, but his chest is hot all over again, and he can’t help the little moans that spill out of his mouth as he looks on. 

Minseok, with a stamina he can’t seem to understand or comprehend, gets Sehun to roll over on top of him, and his eyes are dark, so fucking sexy, when he says in the steamiest, sensual voice, “Ride me, baby. Fuck yourself on my cock.”

Chanyeol moans. Sehun  _ fucking  _ moans, and wastes no time at all. Raises himself up and takes Minseok’s stiff cock, guides it to where he’s open and wide for him, and he sinks down in a neck breaking pace that makes everyone  _ shout,  _ scream as he slams himself down onto his length, showing no qualms in exposing his desire and desperation. 

“Fuck,  _ fuck, Hunnie,”  _ Chanyeol breathes, and Sehun whimpers, his cock stupidly hard and rocking with his body as he establishes his pace  _ immediately,  _ knowing exactly what he wants. 

He  _ pounds  _ himself on Minseok’s cock, gasping as he impales himself, and Chanyeol can’t take his eyes off of him, of either of them. 

Watches as Sehun rolls his hips sinuously, languidly and with that sensual grace he’s so intimate himself with, only to follow it up with full on  _ bouncing  _ on Minseok’s cock, his cock slapping against Minseok’s belly as he sinks down on his length and filling himself up. He watches as his ass  _ swallows  _ up Minseok’s cock, the girth disappearing into his body, all the while as he rolls his head back, moaning and being so fucking sexy as he gets his hands on himself. Rolling his nipples between his fingers, reaching up and pulling at his hair later on, and. 

Chanyeol chokes on hot spit as Sehun leans forward slightly, angling his body and feeling at his belly as he rides and slams his ass down on Minseok’s cock, and he can  _ swear  _ that he’s feeling for his cock, poking out of his stomach, and  _ fuck,  _ he’s so hot as he moans, crying out as he fucks himself even harder. Chanyeol loves him so much, such a shameless brat he can’t ever get enough of.

He watches Minseok as he grips Sehun’s hips unfailingly as he rides him, using his cock to get off. Watches him as his chest heaves, taking in the sight of such a gorgeous  _ baby boy _ bounce on his cock like a king, his hole opening up  _ perfectly  _ for him. Watches him, especially that gaze which never leaves Sehun as he fucks himself on his dick. That is, except when he checks on Chanyeol, and smirking as he  _ drives  _ his hips up, railing Sehun from below and making his whole body jump. 

Chanyeol moans along with Sehun, and  _ fuck  _ they’re so spoiled. This night could  _ not  _ have gone any better. 

“Fuck,  _ oh fuck,”  _ Sehun cries out, his thighs shaking and his chest shuddering. There are actual tears in his eyes; he looks so  _ blissed out.  _ “Sir, fuck,  _ sir,  _ your cock is so good.”

“Your ass is so  _ tight,  _ baby,” Minseok says, and Sehun whines, circling his hips and taking him in even deeper. Chanyeol can’t stop watching, doesn’t know how to even look away. “Clenches around me so fucking  _ tightly,  _ like you don’t want to let me go.”

“Never,  _ fuck, never,”  _ Sehun sobs, throwing his head back as he bounces on his cock even more desperately, his ass slapping down against Minseok’s hips and the sound is so fucking  _ filthy.  _

Chanyeol’s teeth  _ ache,  _ even more as he curls closer to Minseok, wrapping his body around him and looking up, seeing what Minseok is seeing. Watches as Sehun tilts his body back, his hands on Minseok’s thighs as he slams his ass down, his own cock bouncing, stiff in a way Chanyeol’s never seen it. 

“How does he look, Chanyeol?” Minseok asks him suddenly, turning his head to press a kiss against Chanyeol’s cheek. His lips are still so fucking soft, and his eyes.  _ Fuck,  _ Chanyeol is so weak for them. Wants to look into them forever. 

Chanyeol doesn’t even know what to say. He’s quite sure he’d swallowed down his tongue, so overwhelmed. But he answers in any case, says, “Like he’s a little slut for you, sir.”

Minseok moans, fucking up into Sehun harder. But Sehun moans even  _ louder  _ at his words, his cock spurting slightly at the tip, and he rides even more desperately, moving his hips salaciously.

“You like that, Sehun, baby?” Minseok asks, and Chanyeol doesn’t even expect him to answer, can see from his face he’s overwhelmed and about to reach the point wherein he will surely black out. 

But, his baby answers, and Sehun tells him,  _ “Fuck, love it. I’m your slut. Fuck, make me take it.” _

“Oh, baby,” Minseok says, smirking, and he makes him  _ take it,  _ fucking up into him and making him sob, and Chanyeol cannot  _ believe  _ their luck. They are so  _ stupidly  _ lucky,  _ what the fuck. _

Minseok  _ slams  _ up into Sehun’s ass, making him gasp and cry, his body collapsing forward, laying on top of him. Minseok holds his body, and Chanyeol stares on as he brings Sehun’s ass down as he fucks into him. Minseok raises his knees, feet flat on the bed, and he pistons his cock even harder into his hole, and truly, it looks  _ delicious.  _ They look so  _ fucking delicious,  _ he’s really losing his mind.

Minseok rolls them over, getting Sehun to lie against the pillows, and he  _ impales  _ him, lifting his body and bringing his hips down to his pistoning cock.

“Oh, oh  _ fuck,”  _ Sehun moans, and Chanyeol shuffles closer to him, curling his body around him and kissing him as he’s fucked. Sehun moans into his mouth, whining and trembling as he’s pounded into, and he’s the most beautiful thing. “I’m gonna come, fuck,  _ fuck-” _

“Want to come, hmm, baby?” Minseok asks him, and Chanyeol feels like he’s about to come again from his voice alone. He wonders how Sehun is holding up, fucked so hard and good, his ass swallowing Minseok’s cock up. 

“Need,  _ need it,  _ need your come in me,  _ fuck,”  _ Sehun is spouting, and Minseok rams into him, looking down and watching his cock disappear into his ass. Chanyeol kisses Sehun, licks his jaw and touches him, getting a hold around his cock and stroking him along. 

“Fuck, Hunnie, you’re being so good,” Chanyeol praises him, and Sehun groans, pulling down his head and kissing him even harder.

“Fuck,  _ fuck, uh, uh, uh,”  _ Sehun moans, arching his back as he’s fucked even harder. 

Minseok watches him, enraptured, and his hips go harder, faster, slamming his cock into his ass in a punishingly beautiful pace. He’s so  _ beautiful,  _ so fucking pretty, and Chanyeol holds on to Sehun, holds him tight, willing for them not to lose face and control over their appearance, but he’s so  _ overwhelmed.  _ Fucked out and watching his love be pounded into like this,  _ fuck.  _ It’s incredible.

Minseok moans, and he’s fucking him harder, saying, “F-Fuck,  _ fuck,  _ I want to mark you up, both of you. Can I-”

“Fuck,  _ please,”  _ Sehun whines, craning out his neck easily and readily, and Chanyeol’s own desire fills him up. Wants everyone,  _ everyone  _ to know, how  _ the  _ Professor Kim, how this  _ beautiful,  _ endearing,  _ sexy as hell _ man made them his tonight.

Minseok smiles at them, before he leans down, and bites along the side of Sehun’s throat, and the sound Sehun makes is  _ unreal.  _ High pitched and otherworldly as the pleasure overtakes him, his cock spilling all over Chanyeol’s fist, and all over his belly.

Minseok leans over to him a little, and his eyes are dark, but his smile so  _ pretty,  _ and Chanyeol is quick to offer his own neck, wanting to be made his.

When Minseok’s teeth sink into his skin, he feels the light dance in front of his eyes, his whole body  _ sing  _ with fire. He  _ gets it,  _ why Sehun had shouted the way he had, because it is overwhelming in the best sense, a brightness that fills him, his soul right down to the tips of his fingers, and he knows it’s impossible, but he feels like he’s coming again, his cock aching and spurting at the tip. He shouts, shouts like he never has before, and Minseok marks him up. 

They don’t even notice, but Minseok is  _ hammering  _ into Sehun’s hole, stretching his ass with his cock, and he gasps, groaning as he grinds in and  _ comes,  _ spilling inside. 

“Ah,  _ ah,”  _ he moans, and he’s sweating and he’s so fucking  _ gorgeous.  _ Chanyeol’s heart is so full. “Well. Aren’t you two beautiful?”

“Hmm,” Chanyeol hums, and he smiles up at him. In the many centuries he’s been having sex, nothing,  _ nothing,  _ had felt like  _ that.  _

That was another  _ world.  _

He curls up against Sehun’s broad shoulders, and looks at him. And he jumps a little, gasps, “Hunnie,  _ fuck,  _ your scar-”

“What?” he blinks, and Chanyeol’s heart is beating right out of his chest. Sehun reaches up to touch his face, and his hand flies back out, as if burned, when he realizes that the long scar over his right eye is visible, broken free from the disguise they had fought so hard to stay under. 

Sehun’s eyes widen, his face littered with cuts, and he murmurs urgently, “Yeol, your eyes-”

_ Oh fuck,  _ Chanyeol blinks rapidly, and he looks down, trying to hide his differently colored pupils. 

_ Fuck, they’re so fucked. _

“M-Minseok, we can explain,” he says, and Sehun holds his hand tightly.

“Hmm? I understand just fine. And as I said, you two are beautiful,” he says coolly, and. There’s something in his voice, something  _ different.  _ Not bad, but. It makes the hairs on their arms stand up slightly. 

They look up, and the world stops.

Minseok’s hair is slightly curled and tinged purple at the ends, and just like them, his face is littered with a few cuts, the biggest of which is a diagonal slash, running from his right cheek to to just beneath his eye, finishing in a curled cat’s eye visually lengthening his left eye. And his eyes are a shocking, perfect, bright blue on the right, and deep red on the left, both looking down at them fondly, his glossy pink lips set in a soft smirk. 

Holy shit.  _ Holy fucking shit.  _

“You’re?” Chanyeol drifts off, and Minseok looks at them sheepishly, but.  _ But.  _

_ Holy fuck,  _ his demon form is so  _ hot,  _ but. They’re so fucking confused, and  _ what the fuck.  _

He pauses, and the sting in his neck becomes all the more palpable with every passing second, settling into his skin and he feels an  _ energy  _ radiate from that spot, sinking into his veins.

His body  _ burns,  _ and when he looks at Minseok, there is a part of him that settles and sings, calling him  _ home.  _

Sehun is the one who asks it first, voice disbelieving, but the poorly hidden ecstasy colors his words, “But, but that means. If you’re a demon. We’re-”

They’re  _ sired  _ to him. They’re Minseok’s underlings, and they’re bound to him  _ forever. _ He’s their fucking  _ sire,  _ their  _ Master. Fuck,  _ it’s not what they were going for, but Chanyeol can’t bring himself to be upset. Even their best detailed and thought out plans would never quite live up to  _ this. _

Minseok just smiles.  _ Oh, hell. _

“That’s why our temptation didn’t work on you,” Chanyeol says, breathing quickly, his heart racing but feeling so  _ at home  _ all at once. “That’s. You saw right  _ through us,  _ that’s why you indulged us so much.  _ You wanted to sire us.” _

“Took you long enough to realize, my babies,” Minseok smirks, and  _ fuck  _ he’s so hot, and as if they weren’t in love with him already. “I apologize, if this isn’t what you had wanted. I’m sorry I didn’t reveal myself sooner.”

“We did the same thing, though,” Chanyeol says, at the same time Sehun scoffs and tells him in reply, “Please, this is even  _ better  _ than what we were planning.”

Minseok smiles, for both of them. Leans down to kiss them both, “You need not worry. I’m not very demanding. I’ll be a good sire and treat you both well.”

“Sire.  _ Sire. We’re sired.  _ Fuck, Yixing’s gonna freak,” Sehun says gleefully, pulling Minseok into their fold and sandwiching him between them, and Chanyeol glares at him, cuddling up to their new  _ sir. _

“Yixing? Wouldn’t happen to be Zhang Yixing, would it?” Minseok asks, and they both still.

“If it is, why would it matter?” 

“Hmm. Ask him about Taiwan and the night where he passed out on my cock,” Minseok says simply, and Chanyeol and Sehun both choke on their spit. 

Yixing,  _ Yixing,  _ their in-house kink master.  _ Out-kinked.  _

He’s literally perfect, in every demon sense of the word. They don’t think they can get any luckier, that Minseok can be even more the physical personification of what they’ve dreamed of, what they never expected to want but they absolutely  _ need.  _

“Let’s invite Junmyeon too, next time. Is that favorable for you both?”

Sehun whines, and Chanyeol whimpers, curling into Minseok closer, heart and soul settled as it finds proximity with his love, and his sire. 

It will be a long life. They find themselves looking forward to it, ready to follow him, just like this.

**Author's Note:**

> me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/xiusikwoo)


End file.
